Once the Traitor Always a Traitor
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: ZukoXMai and ZukoXAzula. Post series AU. As devoted as he is, there's something upsetting Zuko about his marriage. A forgotten night, and then the consequences that come from it.


**Once the Traitor Always a Traitor**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairings:** Mai/Zuko, Zuko/Azula

**Note:** This contains incest. Don't like it, then don't read it and don't flame.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a new world. A different world. The sky that had always been smoky gray for as long as most remembered was now a brilliant shade of blue. The ruthless reign of Fire Lords' past had fallen with Ozai, and an era of peace had risen with Zuko.

It's been a few years since his coronation. The group he had been with, the Avatar's group, had long since gone off on their separate journeys. The Avatar, Aang, had proposed engagement to his waterbending companion and together they traveled to solve quarrels in the Earth Kingdom. Sokka, the brother of the girl, had returned with his father to help rebuild the South Pole. Toph was appointed a high ranking general in the Earth Kingdom army, and went back to protect her hometown. Zuko remained in the Fire Nation, his home, with his wife by his side. Mai.

Years had passed. The two of them were well into their twenties. He felt it was time to start a family. And try hard they did, many times. It upset him that for some reason she couldn't bear child. The doctors said it was just in her genetic makeup, the process of carrying offspring would be difficult for her. It was a burden to him, the thought of this. It would break tradition if she could not grant him with heirs. And he loved her far too much to sever their relationship. She was his beloved, and nothing would change that.

Azula was not killed at the end of the hundred-year-war. She had survived, and after her father had passed, fell to the shadows of her ruler brother. Truth be told, she didn't mind it. By watching her brother, years of wisdom now upon her, she knew that sort of spotlight wasn't for her. It was better to rule from behind the scenes. Zuko was always her favorite puppet.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So I hear your wife is unable to bear you children," said Azula with a devious smile. She had invited her brother to her quarters for a late night familiar conversation over wine. "You must be devastated."

"I love Mai far too much for this to come between us," he told her calmly. "I will find a way around it."

"You don't look like the type to go off with a nightwalker," she replied, taking a small sip of wine. "Not to mention it would ruin your image."

"I wouldn't trust a prostitute to bear my own flesh and blood anyway," he said, lips forming a frown.

"You don't have too many options. Wet nurses only feed children born from your wife," Azula's voice remained calm, a smile in her eyes showed the gears working as she plotted. "They wouldn't be able to help you."

"Who said I needed children anyway?" Zuko said flatly. "I've already broken a hundred years' worth of tradition. Might as well go all the way."

"But then the bloodline would end with you."

He arched his brow. "What, you don't want a family?"

"Men are animals," she replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "None could satisfy me."

They had already finished a bottle, and now Zuko was sipping a glass from a new one. "Are you…?"

"Women are nice, but no, not in that way," she shook her head, laughing a bit more raucously than she would if she hadn't touched any wine. "You're still very much an ignoramus, Zuzu."

"Fire Lord."

"Alright then. 'Fire Lord' Zuzu."

"I think…" He said, brow furrowed to show that he was considering something. "I might have had too much to drink."

"As ruler of our country you can't show that kind of weakness," she smiled, looking quite amused. "Do you need assistance back to your wife?"

"No, I'm all right." Zuko stood, stumbled, and sat back down. "Hm…Perhaps not."

"Allow me to give you a hand." The wine was affecting her as well, but she was far better at hiding it. She stood beside his seat and offered to help him to his feet.

Zuko took her hand and allowed her to pull him up. He braced himself against her shoulder. "Thank you for the wine, Azula."

"Think nothing of it," she said, gripping onto the sleeve of his tunic. "It has become a rare occasion I can spend time with my brother."

A few minutes passed. "…Am I walking towards the door?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"….Oh."

"Is something wrong?"

"Did you change? I'm certain you weren't wearing that short robe when I first came in." He glanced down at her. She was wearing the robe she always wore to bed. It fell open slightly, showing some cleavage.

"I've been wearing this all evening," Azula informed him with a chuckle, tugging him along towards her bed.

"Why are we going to your bed?"

"My feet ache from standing and you were not going anywhere."

"But the bed?"

"More comfortable than the chairs."

"This doesn't feel right," Zuko shook his head. "I really should get back to Mai."

That was what he kept playing in his mind to convince himself to leave. But he had far too much to drink. His body was betraying his will. Thoughts crossed his mind he had never considered before. For example, just how grown up his sister had become. She looked a lot like their mother, only she had their father's sharper features. Although she wasn't as exotically beautiful as his wife, Azula was most definitely not ugly. He sat down beside her. Without another word his head fell and his lips met the smooth skin of her collarbone.

"Oh, Zuzu, you definitely had too much to drink," Azula smiled, but made no move to stop him. "I'm not Mai."

"I know that." His words were muffled by her skin.

"Yet you wish to do this."

"I finish what I start…"

When he began tugging her robe off of her, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his ear, whispering, "Once the traitor always a traitor, Zuzu."

-o-o-o-o-o-

That night was forgotten the following morning. At some point Zuko had made his way back to the bed he shared with Mai. They awoke with their arms around each other, his face buried in her long silky hair. He knew he had drunk something the night before, and felt a woman's skin, but by the way Mai had attached herself to him, he figured it was her, and the thought made him smile. Nothing made him happier than the active nights with Mai. When she expressed herself so fully, his name on her lips when he made her feel her best.

Months had passed. Time and time again the chemists would bring him a tonic to try with Mai. Even though he now knew attempts were probably futile, it never hurt to try. Eventually though, they had given up, and just enjoyed each other's company. Tradition didn't matter. They had each other.

"I'm sorry Zuko," Mai whispered one night. They had just finished their lovemaking and she was resting her head against his bare chest.

"I know," Zuko murmured, kissing the top of her head. "It doesn't matter. I love you."

"I love you too." He could feel a drop of moisture hit his skin. She was crying.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When it was announced Azula had given birth, it had come as a surprise. Zuko wasn't aware his sister had a lover. Mai was secretly relieved. The fact she was his sister meant that the bloodline would continue, thus maybe he would lift some of the burden he had laid upon her without realizing.

Upon being asked who the father was, Azula said it was a one night stand after a banquet and that she would keep the child regardless. It was a lie of course, but no one could tell. She was a very convincing liar. After all, she knew all too well who it was. He was holding her son at that moment, nodding in approval.

"Congratulations, Azula," Zuko patted her on the shoulder.

"You'll make a wonderful mother," Mai nodded in agreement. She didn't really believe it.

"Someone has to do all the work," Azula smirked, holding her child close to her bosom.

Despite how straight they kept their faces, she could tell that statement hit a nerve. They both bid her good evening and returned to their chambers. Something about the child seemed familiar to Zuko. But perhaps it was just because he looked a lot like him. It didn't surprise him too much though, Azula was his sister. Naturally if she bore a son it would have a chance of resembling him. So he thought nothing of it.

When Zuko had departed, Azula kissed her baby's forehead and murmured, 'Once the traitor always a traitor, Zuzu."

-o-o-o-o-o-

FIN


End file.
